Jew Boy
by Spacecraft-Tacos
Summary: Situado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Stan y su familia deciden ocultar a un judío.


_Niño judío._

_Enero de 1941_

–Es difícil… Realmente difícil no quebrarse ¿entiendes?–

No recuerdo con exactitud cuantas veces escuche a Kyle decir aquello, tragando a duras penas la sensación de romper en llanto y suplicar que todo formara parte de un mal sueño ¿Cómo lo se? Es porque aún mantengo presente las facciones de su rostro apenado.

Supongo que si me veo en la obligación de contar este relato he de comenzar desde el principio… Bastará con decir que mi nombre es Stan Marsh ¿No suena extraño? Entre apellidos como Czajkowski, Podolsky, es curioso no resaltar, pero esto no necesita mayor explicación que sólo una: _Soy emigrante de América residente en Varsovia y punto._

Porque esta historia no trata de mí, nunca trato de mí. Nada más fui un simple espectador que vio impresionado como miles de personas eran pisoteadas día tras día, sin otra opción que hundir su cabeza bajo tierra cada vez que eran denigrados. Aunque al demonio, la historia tampoco trata sobre las personas que sufrierón en el fatídico incidente titulado por los medios de información como _"Segunda Guerra Mundial"_… Sino más bien de un solo personaje que me vi forzado por mi propia cuenta a ocultar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Stan? – Solía preguntarme tontamente siempre que me veía cruzar el umbral de la escondida habitación.

–Cinco meses y ocho días…– Le respondí torciendo una rebuscada sonrisa. –… Los alimentos hasta en está casa empiezan a ser escasos– Musite sutil, tanto como mi cuerpo cansado me permitió.

–No te preocupes, puedo pasar unos cuantos días sin comer–

_¡Él se compadecía de la situación por la que pasaba! _

– ¿Qué clase de persona seria al tenerte aquí hambriento? – Inquirí formando un mohín inconforme.

–Una persona corriente con un fuerte sentido común–

Respondió acurrucándose entre los cobertores que le había pasado para cruzar el frío pre-invierno que se avecinaba.

En aquel momento no quería asentirle dándole la razón, no obstante ambos sabíamos que era cierto... Todo carecía, y dar dinero o comida resultaba ser clara señal de haber perdido un tornillo._ "Ocultar un judío era un método drástico para probar nuevas maneras de suicidio" _

En aquella época todavía éramos muy niños para darnos cuenta de como cambiaban las cosas a nuestro alrededor. Al principio fuerón cambios ajenos, por lo menos dentro de mi pequeña burbuja dorada.

Apenas escuchaba a papá hablar sobre una nueva Ley que corría en curso, en ese entonces no traía idea de que trataba y ahora su nombre no logro despegarme… _"__Ley de la Restauración de la Administración Publica" _Sí, así se llamaba.

–Por culpa de esa Ley mi padre tiene que hacer una larga fila para ejercer en el tribunal– Me comentaba Jozéf mientras caminábamos de regreso a nuestras casas –Normalmente ni siquiera lo escogen–

– ¿Supongo que seguirá intentando?–

–Así es, mientras tanto nos limitamos a vender pan– Dijo acomodando su bolso escolar con parsimonia y sin decir nada continúo avanzando por la misma acera por la cual paseábamos a menudo.

Inocentemente creíamos que sólo eran medidas estúpidas que pronto acabarían, formando parte de nuestros recuerdos opacos de la niñez, sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba este nos pateaba en el rostro demostrándonos todo lo contrario: Colocando frente a nuestras adoloridas narices las _Leyes __de Núremberg. __Reglas establecidas para marcar la tan esperada línea divisora, separando la __raza aria__ de la __insulsa__ gente judía._

_Para la mala suerte de mi amigo él resultaba ser de la etnia judía al cien por ciento, teniendo abuelos y padres pertenecientes a esta religión…Secta, o como quieran llamarle._

_Retomando lo antes dicho__, _el tiempo se encargo de voltear al mundo de cabeza colocándonos los unos contra los otros –bajo la espesa contaminación del nacionalismo totalitario- y pronto nos diferenciaríamos fácilmente gracias a la funesta estrella de David. Esta definiría beneficios tan simples como los de sentarse en una banca en plena plaza o usar el transporte público… Pronto mi compañero ni siquiera podía caminar por la misma acera que yo, incluso el modesto negocio que había colocado su familia para subsistir fue desbaratado al tiempo.

_Porque todo ocurrió con el tiempo ¿Lo había dicho? _

_Rememorando_, en mi juventud conocí a un simple muchacho judío… Solía fruncir el ceño, mas sonreía a la vida constantemente. Tenía un sentido ético absurdo para su edad y durante cinco meses durmió a hurtadillas en una habitación que aún escondo con recelo.

Una tarde de un invierno cualquiera salí a comprar un poco de pan, entre largas filas el tiempo paso lento y quejumbroso, de igual forma termine por salir triunfador con una bolsa sujeta bajo palma cerrada.

De regreso a mi domicilio divise a lo lejos a un grupo de soldados moverse raudo. Al verlos un aberrante pensamiento deambulo por mi mente, casi por instinto apresure el paso por los callejones ignorados _¡Es imposible!_ Trate de que el mal presagio que crecía aplastándome cesara, pero lo único que desaparecía era el humo blanco exhalado de mi boca, fusionándose con el ambiente helado.

_Resumiendo,_ alrededor del medio día de aquel desgraciado Enero decidí salir a comprar un poco de pan, también vi unos perros guardianes carentes de bozal y portadores de placas honorificas del SS.

_Finalmente,_ no tarde demasiadoen traspasar la entrada principal de mi hogar, encontrándome allí una desagradable sorpresa: Muebles tirados, puertas forzadas, habitaciones vacías, pensamientos confusos y mi espinal dorsal parecían contraerse firmemente, impidiendo que aceptara lo ocurrido.

– ¡¿Mamá, papá? – Grite desesperado sin oír respuesta alguna.

_Ni en ese momento, ni nunca._

¿Les mencione que ocultar a un judío era un delito grave?

Lamentablemente fui el único que salió libre de toda culpa.

**Tacos.**


End file.
